civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Scythian (Civ6)
each time you train a light cavalry unit or Saka Horse Archer. |leader=Tomyris |leader-bonus-name=Killer of Cyrus |leader-bonus-description=All units receive +5 Combat Strength when attacking wounded units. When they eliminate a unit, they heal up to 50 hit points. |leader-agenda-name=Honorable Warrior |leader-agenda-description=Dislikes civilizations who make surprise declarations of .}} The Scythian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. They are led by Queen Tomyris. The Scythian unique unit is the Saka Horse Archer and their unique tile improvement is the Kurgan. Their units get a combat bonus against wounded units and heal slightly when they defeat an enemy. Upon building light cavalry or their unique unit, they get 2 units instead of one. Strategy Scythian units and strategy favor early game conquest and exploration. By specialising in Horsemen and Saka Horse Archers early on, and taking advantage of the Leader Bonus to heal rapidly, you can launch a very early offensive and take over a number of cities before the opposition has a chance to build up a force of their own. In your cities research Animal Husbandry to take advantage of pastures as early as possible for sources of horses and place Kurgans adjacent to gain extra Faith and Gold (keeping in mind you can not place Kurgan on hills or next to each other). The gold will help to maintain the costs of your armies and the Faith bonus can give an early edge in the religion game. Trade routes to city states near the enemy will give you an advantage of tactically controlling quick transport to and from locations of convenience as well as establishing city state bonuses. Since Scythian units excel at attacking enemy units that are already damaged it's advisable to use a ranged unit (slinger, archer, horse archer, etc.) and follow-up with melee charges. Additionally, finishing off enemies should be done by injured units to heal up. The Saka Horse Archer is the Scythian's best tool. As they can attack without being counterattacked, multiple horse archers can move into position and take down individual enemy units without getting seriously injured. In this regard, horse archers also become less effective when outnumbered. 4 to 6 of them are strong enough to take down early-game cities without casualties and without needing siege support, making them exceptionally efficient at conquering large amounts of land, although do remember that you need at least one melee unit to be able to take the city once it's health is depleted (a simple Scout will do). The unique Civilization Ability applies to four different units in the game - the Classic Era's Horsemen and Saka Horse Archers, the Industrial Era's Cavalry, and the Atomic Era's Helicopters. This means that the Scythians' ability to produce massive forces is not limited to the early game alone, although without the exceptional Saka Horse Archers they won't be as effective. And keep in mind that a Level 4 Light Cavalry gets access to the Escort Mobility promotion, which makes any units in formation with the Light Cavalry move at the same speed. As this means any support unit (such as the Battering Ram) can keep up with the exceptionally fast cavalry, getting at least one Light Cavalry unit to this level should be a priority. Note that Saka Horse Archers are not Light Cavalry units and will not be able to get this promotion. City Names Capital: Pokrovka Possible City-Names Chertomlyk Gelonus Issyk Kamianka-Dniprovska Kostromskaya Kul Oba Maikop Myriv Neapolis Olbia Pazyryk Solokha Videos Category:Scythian